


Chibi Mcshep - 2009-09-29 - For altyronsmaker's Plausible Deniability

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Community: mcsmooch, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snuggling on the couch. For altyronsmaker's Plausible Deniability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2009-09-29 - For altyronsmaker's Plausible Deniability

**Author's Note:**

  * For [altyronsmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=altyronsmaker).
  * Inspired by [Plausible Deniability](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1526) by altyronsmaker. 




End file.
